MAFIA: The City of Murders
MAFIA: The City of Murders or simply MAFIA is the forum edition of the party game, . The game is hosted by the current storyteller and creator of the forum edition, Laimis. It takes part in the forum.The game has two alternating phases: "night", during which the mafia may covertly "murder" an innocent, and "day", in which surviving players debate the identities of the mafiosi and vote to eliminate a suspect. Play continues until all of the mafia has been eliminated, or until the mafia outnumbers the innocents. Format The game is based on the party game, Mafia, created in USSR by Dimitry Davidoff in 1986. 'Rules' The game has certain rules, mainly taken from the original party game. The users can't reveal their roles. Also, the murderers, the nurse and the policeman can't reveal their decisions on who they killed, healed and suspected respectively until the storyteller reveals them during the narration. However, in case the victim was healed by the nurse, the name of the victim won't be revealed by the storyteller either. The nurse/doctor can heal her/himself if she/he thinks that was selected to be killed by the murderers. Roles These are the current roles in the game as of the first edition. There might be new roles in future editions. *'Two mafia members aka the murderers' – they have to decide who they will kill during the nighttime, it could be anyone other then themselves - a civilian (villager, towsperson), a policeman or a nurse , but they don't know what they killed, they found out their identity,when the storyteller announce it *'Policeman / Sheriff' – he/she has to suspect, who is the murderer. If he gets it right - the murderer is punished, if not - the games continues. *'Nurse / Doctor' – he/she can safe the one who were killed, it means, the victim being brought back to the game *'Civilians, townspeople' – innocent people, who don't do anything, just waits for the trial when they can say their arguments. *'Storyteller' – from all the incidents,acts he makes a story. He/she knows who is who (who is the nurse, the murderers, the sheriff and etc.) 'Gameplay' The selected storyteller (which is usually the creator, Laimis) reveals to the players the role they had randomly selected from the numbers given. The storyteller then, messages the four main roles - the mafia members, the policeman and the nurse - asking them which citizen they will kill, suspect and heal respectively. After they decide, the storyteller starts narrating the days around the incident including the day before and after. The selected victim by the mafia members is then revealed as well as the suspected by the policeman and the citizen that the nurse selected to heal. The 24-hours trial then starts where all the citizens vote for who they think that the murderer is. The most voted then is killed and is revealed if he was the murderer or just an innocent citizen. The same process keeps on being repeated until the last day. Editions overview The game is a forum edition of the party game and currently has one edition which is ongoing. The table below lists the editions, the start and the finish as well as the murderers, the policeman, the nurse and the storyteller for each edition. First edition (April–June 2014, cancelled) The first edition started on April 27, 2014 with 23 players participating in it. There were two murderers, one policeman, one nurse and one storyteller. Laimis, the creator of the contest, was the storyteller. He was later replaced by Mark for three chapters before the edition was cancelled. 'First edition (August 2014)' External links * First edition thread Category:MAFIA